memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Pegasus (episode)
When Riker's first commanding officer comes aboard, in search of the vessel they served on, he is forced to rethink the actions he took at the time. Summary In the observation lounge aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]], a brightly-colored banner proclaims it to be "Captain Picard Day". Picard, somewhat unhappy with the idea, surveys the entries made for the event by the crew's children with Deanna Troi, whilst Will Riker looks on, amused. Fortunately for Picard, a priority one message from Admiral Blackwell is received, forcing him to excuse himself from the judging momentarily. After the Admiral inquires as to the Enterprise's current status--conducting surveys of the Mekoria Quasar--she orders Picard to rendezvous with the [[USS Crazy Horse|USS Crazy Horse]] and pick up an operative from Starfleet Intelligence. The operative turns out to be Erik Pressman, a former commanding officer of Riker's, and now an Admiral. Picard recalls that Pressman was the captain of the [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], Riker's first assignment. Pressman states that the Pegasus is the reason for his arrival--at Riker's shocked visage, he reveals that the ship is still out there "...and the Romulans have found her." Back in the observation lounge, Pressman briefs the Enterprise senior staff on the Pegasus--a prototype vessel, the Pegasus was lost in the region twelve years earlier after what was reported to be a warp core breach. Riker, Pressman and seven others survived the ship's destruction. Although she was declared destroyed, three days earlier, an operative in Romulan High Command reported the discovery of debris from the Pegasus in the Devolin system, and a warbird is currently searching for the rest of the ship. Since the Pegasus was carrying experimental technologies, Starfleet cannot risk the ship falling into Romulan hands. The Enterprise must find the ship first and either salvage it, or destroy it. Picard orders a course laid in for the system. Upon arriving in the system, the warbird ''Terix'' decloaks in front of the Enterprise. After a tense standoff with weapons armed, its captain, Sirol, hails the Enterprise and inquires as to the nature of their mission. When Picard returns the inquiry, Sirol answers that the warbird is investigating gaseous anomalies in the area--a mission Picard notes that they are also engaged in, and suggests that they pool their resources towards a common goal, After Sirol declines, and the warbird moves off, Picard orders the search underway. Later, in Ten Forward, Pressman and Riker share a drink--Pressman asking about Riker's beard--but conversation quickly turns to the Pegasus and the "experiment" she carries. Riker wonders whether they did the right thing, but Pressman notes that what they were doing was "for the good of the Federation" and that the others couldn't see that. Riker is shocked when Pressman reveals that if they succeed in recovering the Pegasus, he plans on restarting the experiment, with the support of many in the Admiralty, including Admiral Raner, head of Starfleet Security. Raner has issued orders that prohibit Riker from discussing the true nature of their mission with anyone, including Picard. Pressman notes that this time, there will be no one to stop them. With the search continuing, Picard entertains Pressman in his quarters, where the two discuss Riker, and how Picard originally chose him to become first officer--based on the fact that Riker placed more importance on the safety of his ship and crew than on his own career or the chain of command. Pressman disagrees with Picard, believing that the chain of command is sacrosanct, although he apologises for his outburst, stating that the mission is bringing up old ghosts. Picard then turns the conversation to those old ghosts, noting that the reports of the destruction of the Pegasus are oddly vague, and asks if Pressman could add any more to what he already knows. Pressman declines, but notes that Riker was crucial in their escape, because he was willing to trust his judgement without question. At the same time, Riker himself comes into sickbay, having sustained a broken rib during bat'leth training with Worf. Whilst Dr. Crusher works to repair the injury, Riker berates himself at having been so stupid. The search has entered grid 158 and, with the Romulans a good distance away, La Forge detects a subspace resonance signature coming from a nearby asteroid--gamma 601--that could be from a Federation warp core. Riker orders the ship closer, as Picard and Pressman join them. Pressman recognises some of the signature's variance patterns as being from the Pegasus. Sensors reveal that the signature is coming from within the asteroid itself--which contains deep chasms large enough for a starship to enter. Data speculates that the vessel could have been caught in the asteroid's gravitational field and pulled inside. However, before the crew can investigate further, the Terix is detected heading for them, and it would take more time than they have to locate the Pegasus. Riker immediately suggests that the asteroid be destroyed, taking the Pegasus with it, which Pressman objects to. Picard asks Data if saturating the asteroid with verterons would prevent the Romulans from detecting the Pegasus. The android replies that the strategy would work, but since verterons are artificial, that would reveal the deception to the Romulans. La Forge suggests blanketing the asteroid with ionizing radiation--since there are high levels already present in the system, it wouldn't look out of place. The Enterprise moves away, as the warbird swoops in. The plan works, and the Romulans fail to detect the Pegasus, moving back onto their original search pattern. Picard requests that the search be continued, in order to further convince the Romulans that the asteroid is empty, before heading off-watch. Pressman then asks that Riker join him in the ready room, where he lays into the commander for suggesting that they destroy the Pegasus. When Riker hits back, Pressman remarks that he has changed, and that he likes that Riker states his opinion and sticks by it--but hopes that he hasn't lost his sense of duty, and that Pressman can count on him again. Riker brings an analysis of the scans on the Pegasus to Picard in his quarters. Once there, Picard questions him about a report from the Judge Advocate General concerning a mutiny that took place aboard the Pegasus prior to its apparent destruction--a report that took a great deal of effort to get, as it had been classified. Picard is surprised that Riker never mentioned it, and presses him to reveal what happened. Riker recalls that during a test on the engines, an explosion in Main Engineering caused most of the senior staff to mutiny against Pressman, believing that he was endangering the ship. Riker, "...seven months out of the Academy, his head still ringing with words like 'duty' and 'honor'", armed himself with a phaser and defended his captain. The nine survivors engaged in a running firefight to the escape pods, where they fled the ship. Despite this, Picard continues quoting from the report--the Judge Advocate believed that the survivors were covering up what really happened, and had advised further investigation, but that investigation never took place. After Riker reveals he has been ordered not to discuss anything further, Picard warns Riker that if Pressman puts the ship at risk, he will be forced to reevaluate Riker's position aboard the Enterprise. Still seeking answers, Picard contacts Admiral Blackwell once again, to request a delay in the mission, which is denied. She is unwilling to provide any more details, and terminates the communication. The Enterprise is now approaching the asteroid, and the Romulans are well beyond sensor range--allowing the starship to proceed undetected. Data has been monitoring the Pegasus' sensor readings, and concludes that the majority of the warp core is still intact. The problem is getting to the ship--transporting through the depths of solid rock involved would be unsafe, and a shuttlecraft would be susceptible to any fluctuations in magnetic or gravitational fields. Pressman thus concludes that the best way to proceed is to take the Enterprise in through one of the larger fissures. Picard strongly objects, but Pressman overrules him, ordering him to proceed. Picard asks Data to note his objection in the ship's log, and orders the Enterprise into the fissure. Deep within the asteroid, the Enterprise encounters shifts in the magnetic field, and Picard warns Pressman that if the fissure narrows any further, he will abort the mission, regardless of potential insubordination charges. However, a large resonance signature appears on sensors before that happens. An ''Oberth''-class starship appears on the main viewer, buried in a rockface. Pegasus. Pressman kills off the crew's speculation as to how it could have been enveloped as it has, and orders Riker to accompany him aboard, overriding Picard's request to beam a full away team aboard, citing the sensitive nature of the equipment aboard. With life support restored in the Pegasus engineering section, Pressman and Riker materialise aboard. Whilst Riker wonders how many of the crew are buried within the rockface, Pressman is more interested in retrieving a cylindrical object connected to the main console. He is surprised at Riker's lack of enthusiasm over the recovery, and angered when Riker reveals that he cannot allow Pressman to start the experiments again, and that, if he had the chance to redo the events of twelve years earlier, he would have been on the side of the mutineers. As the two argue, the Pegasus is rocked by a series of blasts, and Picard orders them to beam back, which they do--along with the object. As they reach the bridge, they discover that their way out is cut off--the Romulans have sealed the entrance of the fissure with disruptor fire--the Enterprise is trapped. Sirol hails the Enterprise, remarking that the ship is in a rather precarious situation. When Picard challenges him about the destruction of the passage, Sirol is apologetic--their geological experiments on the surface may have caused it, but they were unaware of the Enterprise's presence within the asteroid. He has a suggestion to help the crew--he will transport them aboard the Terix and take them back to Romulus; from there, they will be returned to the Federation. Picard thanks him for the offer with some measure of sarcasm, and the communication is terminated. Worf suggests that the phasers could be used to cut through, but Data advises against it--further weapons fire could collapse the remainder of the unstable passage, destroying the Enterprise. Riker makes a suggestion--use the piece of equipment Pressman brought back from the Pegasus: a prototype for a Federation cloaking device--the entire reason for the mission. Picard is surprised--the Treaty of Algeron strictly prohibits the development of cloaking technology by the Federation, and Pressman's action are a violation of that agreement. Pressman attempts to relieve Picard of command, but the senior staff stand firm--Riker noting that, unlike last time, no one is willing to come to his defense. Picard asks how the cloak can be used to escape the asteroid--Riker explains that the device is interphasic--a ship running it can pass through solid matter. Picard orders it to be adapted for use by the Enterprise. :"Captain's Log, stardate 47457.1. We have been trapped inside the asteroid for over eight hours. Mr. Data and Cmdr. La Forge inform me that they are nearly ready to engage the cloak." In Engineering, Data and La Forge complete the final connections between the device and the Enterprise--La Forge notes that there is a danger of the entire plasma relay system blowing out if the intercooler levels are not closely monitored. Riker realises that that could explain what the survivors saw happen to the Pegasus--the plasma relays blew out, and the resultant ignition of free plasma caused the explosion that Riker and the others saw. The ship drifted into the asteroid field still cloaked, the device finally failing whilst the ship was still inside solid rock. The device is brought online, and the Enterprise disappears as the cloak engages. Picard orders the ship out of the asteroid, and the device allows them to pass through the debris blocking their escape, and out into deep space. With the Enterprise safely clear, Picard orders the cloak disengaged, despite Pressman's desperate objection. The starship decloaks, directly infront of the Terix. Picard sends a message to the warbird, advising them that the Romulan government will be contacted shortly regarding the incident. He then orders Pressman be arrested, and charged with violating the Treaty of Algeron. Riker points out that he too will have to be arrested, and Picard reluctantly agrees. Riker and Worf escort the admiral off the bridge, Pressman noting that he has a lot of friends at Starfleet Command--Picard says that he will need them. Clearing the Devolin system, Picard comes to Riker in the Enterprise brig. Disengaging the forcefield, he comes in to the cell. He informs him that a full inquiry into the Pegasus incident will take place once the ship reaches Starbase 247; Riker will have some hard questions to answer, and is likely to lose a lot of the respect he has earned since his days aboard the Pegasus. But, Picard notes, Riker stepped forward and did the right thing, even knowing the cost. As long as Riker can still do that, then he will still be proud to have him as his first officer. Together, the two officers walk out of the brig. Memorable Quotes "Actually, I believe the resemblance is rather striking. Wouldn't you agree, Number One?" (Picard gives him a look) "I'll be on the bridge. " : - Riker, imitating Picard's voice while playing with a Picard doll "Will?!" : - ' Troi', admonshing him playfully to put the doll down. "I wasn't a hero, and neither were you! What you did was wrong, and I was wrong to support it, but I was too young and too stupid to realize it." : - Riker Background Information * The Producers originally had the Pegasus as a starship, but was changed to so a new model would not have to be constructed. In the scene in Pegasus Main Engineering, one of the displays still shows a 4 nacelled configuration. * The Enterprise series finale, , takes place during this episode. In that episode, we find out that Riker ran a holodeck simulation of the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]]'s final voyage to help him decide whether or not to tell Captain Picard about the cloaking device. * A story in the Star Trek: New Frontier short story anthology No Limits features Mackenzie Calhoun, while working undercover for Starfleet Intelligence, sneaking aboard the Romulan ship that's transporting the cloaking device that the Pegasus was using back to Romulan space in order to destroy it. * This episode was scored by John Debney, well known at the time for also scoring numerous episodes (and the main theme) of seaQuest DSV. *The episode's plot is similar to the Philadelphia Experiment. Tests of an experimental type of cloaking device result in the deaths of most of the crew of the ship; in particular, some deceased crew members are found "fused" to parts of the ship, similar to deaths attributed to the Philadelphia. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 81, . *As part of the UK VHS collection Star Trek: The Next Generation - 10th Anniversary Collector's Edition under the "Riker" section, . *As part of the TNG Season 7 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars *Terry O'Quinn as Admiral Erik Pressman *Michael Mack as Sirol *Nancy Vawter as Margaret Blackwell *Joyce Robinson as Gates *Michael Braveheart as Martinez (uncredited) References Altair III; asteroid gamma 601; bat'leth; Boylen; "Captain Picard Day"; cloaking device; ''Crazy Horse'', USS; D'deridex class; DeSoto, Robert; Devolin system; escape pod; Farpoint Station; Galaxy class; gaseous anomaly; helmsman; ''Hood'', USS; interphase cloaking device; ionizing radiation; Judge Advocate General; Mekoria Quasar; Paul Menegay; ''Pegasus'', USS; Priority One message; Raner; resonance signature; Romulan; Romulan High Command; Romulan warbird; Romulus; sashimi; Sector 1607; Fleet Admiral Shanthi; Starbase 247; Starfleet Intelligence; Starfleet Security; tachyon scan; terakine; [[IRW Terix|IRW Terix]]; Tomed Incident; Treaty of Algeron; verteron; warp core breach. |next= }} Pegasus, The de:Das Pegasus-Projekt es:The Pegasus nl:The Pegasus